


Brother

by Dreamystory



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: for one to exist, the other must fall





	Brother

One shot was enough.  
A single sharp blow released with a decidedly not very decisive, almost loosened, paw blow. Almost like there was recruitment in that movement that must have been natural to a predator.  
But that little blow had been enough to wring a sound of pain from the opponent, a grunt so defeated and angry it sent shivers up any body type. Even the bravest body, even the strongest mind, would have succumbed in front of those yellow eyes, so intense, full of fury ... in front of the jagged black mane that now seemed to cut the opponent's face in half ... in front of those healthy white fangs that had torn limbs and soaked in blood several times.  
Now tell me, who wouldn't have thought that this being had come out of the most remote ravines of hell? Who would not have felt fear?  
not even a Heartless would have been able to counter that bloodthirsty gaze, to placate it somehow.  
Maxsib was looking for blood.  
Maxsib was the new killer of the organization.  
Maxsib was his nobody, Simba was his somebody.  
And therefore that ferocious beast, those maddened eyes and that being that in reality was not, were part of him. They had lightened in his heart all his life ... but they were so different. Simba could be bloodthirsty when cornered, he could be quite aggressive, his reactions were often visceral and violent. And his Nobody ... Oh, Maxsib was the bloodiest and most dangerous creature Simba had ever met. He looked crazy when he attacked ... usually when someone was from behind. Moreover, unfair.  
Simba was a little slow to understand things, often he couldn't see from an inch from his nose. He was often naive, took everything lightly or took everything seriously, no middle ground.  
Maxsib was a silent liar.  
Shrewd and often very subtle about everything, he could manipulate on a psychological level just by looking his victim in the eye. Almost pressing on the sanity of the latter .. every emotion of the Nobody pressed on the sanity of anyone, to tell the truth, although very often his face remained inscrutable, impassive.  
the members of Organization 13 feared him. Even Xemnas was careful not to get on his nerves, because he knew that It's all fun and games until someone's roadkill. In any situation ... and being twelve instead of thirteen would be a problem.  
in conclusion, making him go completely sack of hammers was not an option around here. Back to the grind, and no one's getting hurt.  
...sometimes.  
The organization just hung on Xemnas' every word to understand how to deal with that moody animal, and often he didn't have the answer either. Therefore he told them to let it go.  
When he freaked out, there was nothing that could calm that wrathful being.  
And it was precisely that who wanted to face his Somebody in the Keyblade graveyard in a melee. He had arrived leaving a trail of wind behind him, in lockstep. A stiff march that hinted that he was sure to win, and that communicated a clear message to the opponent "you have no escape against me, surrender or die."  
well ... News flash, dear Nobody.  
Simba was more than ready to die if that meant keeping the Guardians of Light safe. Even if he died that day, at least he would know that others would help stop Xehanort, rescue Terra, and thus free everyone. Even if his fire went out in that sandy place today, Sora would continue.  
Sora would have made it ... but if he would have had to succumb for Sora to run, well: then welcome.  
Come on, I'm not afraid of you. It was what Simba's gaze answered.  
the flames rose, and this with a simple blow of his paw on the ground: a wall of flames that also touched his mane, which was also on fire, illuminated the sandy place. A trick that Axel had taught him long ago, when from sworn enemies they had become good friends ... and the ex Nobody had felt compelled to help him with his fighting style, teaching them how to invoke flames on command.  
And it had proved valuable multiple times: he had been able to burn live hordes of Heartless with a single swipe, create walls of fire to block enemy passages. Sora often made the mistake of touching his mane when it was still glowing with flames, and he had burned his hand several times. ("Gee,Sora. You're hopeless")  
A word to summarize this battle briefly? clash of the titans  
The wind that meets the fire? do you have any idea how much the battlefield comes out mangled after that fight?  
No. You have no idea.  
The ground was jagged between branches carried by the violent hurricane caused by the nobody, while the ground had become dry and arid due to the overkilling flames that had consumed it through and through without mercy.  
Yet it was not the place indicted by this confrontation that was worse off ...  
The Nobody collapsed to the ground flat on his torso, kicking up a cloud of dust with a grunt of pain. His claws sank into the ground, his great darkest brown with black stripes mane slumped over his scathing eyes, covering them even though they were closed. The Lion-Nobody kept his muzzle dropped, his nose brushing the dust as slowly from his body, black and knotted particles rose into the air hovering in the daytime sky.  
He was dissolving.  
He had already seen this process on other Nobody; Axel included. He remembered the pain in Sora's eyes as the other's body disappeared into thin air.  
And the relief when they realized he had returned to being human. No longer Axel, but Lea.  
Maxsib let out a low growl, hitting the ground "don't you dare come near!" he snarled, his pale gold fur bristling on his back. Simba had begun to approach as his breathing began to pant and interspersed with a sore hiss. But at that violent urge he stopped abruptly in his footsteps.  
Wow, how did he still had heat left in his body?  
Boy, was he a tough nut to crack. But unfortunately Simba was even harder.  
"Max, it's okay."  
The other lion snorted a half roar vehemently. Raising briefly on the leonine forearms, but lowering again immediately in the absence of residual strength.  
"don't call me Max!" he railed with a wan voice, weakened if you will. The fact is that Simba did not let himself be intimidated by that hoarse tone and dampened by wheezing.  
But instead of going there with vehemence, he decided to be more cautious and approach with slow, controlled steps "listen to me-"  
"I SAID GET OUT!" and Simba dodged those angry claws by a miracle ... another inch and they could have easily poked an eye out of him. And retreating without an eyeball in the middle of a battle isn't the best, is it?  
Thereby avoiding this inconvenience, Simba quickly dodged the trajectory of that killer paw.  
Okay, agreed.  
A step at a time.  
Waiting for him to calm down was a shorter wait than he imagined, because the other's paw collapsed to the ground and the rest of his tense body followed suit that indicated brains out, both mentally and physically. He could see it in his eyes that he couldn't take it anymore. He was fed up with that life that wasn't his, a body that wasn't his.  
Of a being that did not exist.  
Of a false promise to be someone, not a copy.  
"so this is where it ends ... huh?" even his voice was tired of fighting, but he didn't give up a hint of sarcasm "the great and mighty good lion wins and solves the situation. And the bad lion dissolves into nothingness ..."  
Simba's eyebrows lowered in his direction, leveling the body to the level of the dying lion. "I never thought you were the bad guy." he said quite frankly. He had always seen Maxsib as someone lost. But never like an evil lion. Max looked at the void, an unspecified void with an expression different from his usual stoic inscrutable way of doing.  
He looked a little sad, and sad was the scoff that shook his chest and hips. "the fact that I lost to you, it kind of sucks." he said, jerking one shoulder with a movement that could have been a shrug. "I mean. You're pretty slow on the uptake ... losing to you of all people? A huge tease if you ask me. punk'd alright."  
Wow, Lovely to talk to you buddy.  
Simba's eyelids followed the lead of his eyebrows and dropped down with an air of sufficient "gee, thank you very much." he said, not leaving a tone so dry and sarcastic as to be comical on the subtle side. "by the way, we can't all be pedantic geniuses like you. And postscript: we're the same entity, and if I'm brain-dead it means you are too! Flag on the play, take that!"  
and with the maturity that only a King can have, he stuck his tounge out at him.  
Max looked at him seriously, yellow eyes reduced to two bored slits. Mouth twisted to one side slightly, but that tight line relaxed unexpectedly into a painful laugh. A laugh that he would never have thought he would hear from him, and that unexpectedly infected him "okay, sure. Whatever." he said, with the only difference that his voice was getting more and more hoarse "... you're not that bad."  
"Bad? Who said i was bad?"  
"Does the whole organization matter in the matter?"  
Simba gave him a pained look. "... they really hurt you so much, didn't they?"  
Max didn't answer.  
There was no need.  
The organization was not a healthy environment, that was enough to say.  
"I have to thank you."  
"hm?"  
Max gave him a sideways glance, then continued to look at the ground "I'm finally free." he said "and even if ... it was you who helped me in many quotes. Flushed, Careless and emotionally unstable-"  
"you're digressing, Max." Simba said, with a hint of chant in his tone.  
"yes well ... you get the concept."  
He didn't have much time left. The tiredness in his eyes grew every second, his gaze was lost in the void every second and seeing his face had become impossible from how many glimmers of particles rose into the air.  
"there is another good side." Simba proclaimed.  
"tsk, dying is not good."  
Simba rolled his eyes "you're not dying, you're just dissolving" he said "it already happened to a friend of mine. Axel, his name is. Well, now his name is Lea. He too vanished some time ago, but now he's back to being a Somebody. "  
"... I'm not following you." Max murmured.  
"you won't die, but you'll return to earth not as my Nobody. You will be a whole being! well ... how to say ... you're gonna be yourself! not part of me-"  
Max's eyes were shining now. A newborn light after a life of no emotions made its way into that fighter's face.  
"now we are like brothers! and ... and think about it! when you come back we could go on a thousand adventures, see a thousand places! Have each other's back 24/7!"  
Max let out a snort, shaking his head resignedly. "you're so cheesy." he commented dryly, although a slight upturned smile curved his visible lip ...  
and it certainly wasn't a stroke.  
No, maybe it was the shadow of an emotion.  
No, no. it definitely was.  
With a toothy grin, Simba leaned close to his head and gave a triumphant "it wasn't a no, though."  
Victory.  
And Max's face knew it perfectly well, no matter how much he tried to deflect, Simba had taken him by surprise.  
"shrewd, this is new."  
the other lion bounced one shoulder "I got it from you." she promptly replied with a seraphic smile, looking into his eyes.  
"So, is it a deal?"  
Although his face was haughtily turned away, the Nobody looked at him.  
He was no longer inscrutable.  
It was warm as the sun, welcoming ... in a way it seemed that his face was shining.  
His nobody was magnificent even in death, an enviable quality.  
"See you around, big brother."  
and all that could be seen was a fragment of a smile. Simba watched Maxsib's last remnants dissolve into the atmosphere, with a sound of running water, with what irony I am writing this.  
And away with the wind towards a new beginning.


End file.
